


Tied

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies





	Tied

I sighed. As much as I loved getting dressed up and walking into a crowded room on my lover's arm, I detested being forced to mingle with a bunch of people I didn't know. Since my arrival on Sakaar, I had tried to integrate myself as much as possible, but it was difficult considering the fact that _I_ was the alien. I was the oddity in the midst of several thousand different species of people. Some had strangely colored skin, brightly decorated clothing- which I admired- and some even had more than one head. It was a lot to take in for someone like me. But I  _loved_ it. I loved experiencing all of those things with Loki. He knew exactly how to make me feel comfortable in every situation. It was no wonder the Grandmaster had appointed him as Ambassador. He was perfect for the job.  

I watched dutifully as Loki weaved his way through the gaggle of people who were all trying to get his attention at once. He insisted there was no one in that room who wished him harm, but I'd seen too many of their envious glares to take his word for it. I was always on guard. It wasn't as if he couldn't protect himself. He absolutely could. But they  _expected_ him to. They never expected it from  _me_ ; his tiny, adoring,  _mortal_ , lover. I wasn't sure what I would do if any of them tried to hurt him, but I knew I would  _die_ before I let anything happen to him. 

That night however, I had nothing to fear. Loki was only there to rub elbows with important people, not make deals. The only deal that would be made was with me. As I saw him coming back toward me, I reached into the front of my emerald gown and pulled out a length a ribbon. To anyone else, it would appear to be something for my hair, but to Loki, it was an invitation. 

I lowered my head and peered up at him through my eyelashes, smiling deviously as I wrapped the delicate fabric around and around one of my wrists. Loki's eyes widened ever so slightly as he let out a low growl. He looked so handsome, I almost couldn't stand allowing him to walk around without me. But now I would have him all to myself. He pulled the ribbon from my fingers and grasped my wrist, simultaneously wrapping his arm around my waist. I was in his arms before I knew what had happened. 

Loki pulled my wrists into one of his big hands, teasing me with what I wanted so badly as he carried me through the dense crowd. No one even noticed us as they drank and writhed against each other under the disco lights. Every time the light hit his face, I shuddered with anticipation at the look of lust in his eyes. 

"You know how to get me out of there, don't you darling?" He growled. "How long have you had this planned?" 

The truth was, I hadn't. I'd thought of it when I was getting ready. Loki had strutted into the bedroom looking like walking sex, and I  _wanted him so much_ , but I knew we were already late. So I quickly grabbed the length of ribbon from my lingerie drawer and slipped it between my breasts, knowing I could lead him away from his admirers with the simplest gesture. 

 

Loki opened our bedroom doors with a flick of his wrist and effortlessly tossed me onto our bed. I giggled as he stared down at me; his dark expression making me wet between my thighs. I knew I was about to be devoured- slowly and methodically until I begged him to finish me. It's how he liked me; sweaty and begging. 

His eyes never left mine as he slowly crawled over my body to tie my wrists to the headboard. I took that opportunity to lift my hips suggestively, rubbing myself against his already swollen member. He groaned, but didn't allow my misbehavior to distract him from his mission. 

My dress had worked its way up around my thighs, exposing my bare legs, and the fact that I wasn't wearing anything underneath. Loki would have been disappointed to see me wearing anything other than green panties, and my green ones were in the laundry, so I just didn't wear any at all. 

"Oooh, someone was feeling naughty tonight," he murmured excitedly.

Yes. Yes, I was. I loved the husky sound in his voice and the way his breath caught in his throat as his fingers grazed my bare flesh. He'd expected to find silky fabric, but instead found my already slick arousal. He pulled his hand out from under my dress and his eyes met mine in a smoldering gaze as he lifted his glistening finger to his mouth, licking it clean. I squirmed. I needed his touch, but I knew he was going to keep me waiting for a long time. 

"Close your eyes." 

I did as I was told. When Loki gave me an order in the bedroom, I knew it was for a good reason. He had plans for me, and there was no doubt in my mind that I would enjoy whatever he had in store. 

I felt the bed shift with his weight; felt the air around us change, and I knew he had used his magic. I wondered if he had taken his clothes off. Was that why he'd told me to close my eyes? The anticipation was already killing me, and I knew that was the reason he'd given me the order. He  _knew_ I would be burning with curiosity. 

I gasped when I felt his hand move up the outside of my calf. He didn't say a word, just trailed his fingertips up my leg. I felt his breath on my thigh, but he still didn't touch me. My flesh burned where his fingers grazed my leg. I wanted him to move his hand up  _so badly_. I groaned miserably. 

I felt his other hand grasp the edge of my dress, but he was very careful not to touch  _me_. Suddenly, cool air was flowing around my hips and I started to pant. 

"Easy, love. Open your eyes." 

I looked up at him and saw that he had rid himself of his clothes. He knew how much I loved looking at his beautiful body. He couldn't deny me the pleasure of gazing at him while he drove me to utter insanity. He pulled my dress further up my body until it was gathered around my chest, then muttered a curse before waving his hand and making it disappear completely. As soon as his eyes fell to my naked body, I lost myself in a haze of lust. 

"Loki..." 

He didn't answer, but he grinned wickedly before lowering his head to lick me from my navel to just above my slit. I wriggled, trying to get him to move  _lower_ , but he wasn't having it. His hands gripped my hips to keep me still, then roughly moved up my sides and toward my breasts. His fingers teased my nipples, and I whined. I could feel the slick arousal running down my thighs and onto the sheets underneath me. 

Loki kissed, licked, nipped and bit my skin until I had pink marks all over my chest and stomach, and I was writhing; my body begging for him. And when I thought I couldn't take any more, he dipped his head between my legs to swipe his tongue between my folds, making me cry out. I could already feel myself nearing the edge, and that was the first time he'd even _touched_ me. 

"Norns, you are delicious darling," he groaned. 

He hooked his arms under my knees, lifting my hips from the bed, and began softly licking me. It was just enough to make me whimper with longing, but not enough to make me come. His tongue darted inside me, and I moaned loudly before he lightly circled the tiny bundle of nerves that was begging for attention. 

"Loki," I whined, pulling at my restraints. We both knew I could get out of the ribbon any time I wanted, but I didn't  _really_ want to. 

His hair tickled my thighs as he pressed his face to my sex and drove his tongue deeper into me, lapping at my entrance and making me cry out in pleasure. His fingers were digging into my thighs, but I barely noticed. All I felt was the sensual assault he was delivering and the heat building inside my belly. When he finally latched onto me where I needed him the most, my orgasm was almost instantaneous. I couldn't do anything but gasp and cry out his name as he sucked and rolled his tongue until I begged him to stop. 

 

"Kiss me," I whispered, when I had recovered my ability to speak. 

I looked up at him through a haze of lust and longing, and all I wanted was to have his body pressed tightly against my own. Loki crawled over me and lowered himself so that our mouths were almost touching. I felt his breath on my face, and I tried to raise up just enough to reach his lips, but I couldn't. 

"Let me taste myself on your lips." 

Loki let out a breath, and his eyes darkened at my words. I'd known they would affect him. I had known I could get what I wanted if I said it just right. His mouth landed on mine, and I bit his lip, sucked on it, _savored it_. I felt his thick hard member against my thigh, and I wanted him inside me so badly I would have done  _anything_ to get it. 

"Loki...please.  _Take me_ ," I begged; my lips still hovering against his. 

I licked his upper lip as I wiggled my hips to tempt him a bit more. He had to be suffering by now, but he would never admit it. 

He sat up suddenly, taking himself in hand. Straddling my legs, he began to rub himself at my entrance, teasing me. I groaned each time I thought he might push himself inside me, but didn't. FInally, when I was panting heavily and begging him to  _stop teasing me_ , he entered me with one hard thrust. I gasped at the full sensation; reveling at how good he felt. 

Loki leaned over me and untied my hands. 

"I want your touch, love." 

Our bodies were slick with sweat and desire, and with each thrust, we slipped against each other. After having my hands bound for so long, I couldn't get enough of him. The feel of his skin under my palms; the way his shoulders felt as he held himself above me. I grasped his back, digging my fingernails into his pale flesh and leaving angry pink marks. His hair hung over my face like a curtain and his breath was an aphrodisiac. Before I knew it, I was throwing my head back and calling his name again; my body clenching around his. 

But Loki wasn't finished with me yet. He held my hips and turned me around to face the headboard. 

"Hold on, darling." 

I gripped the bed frame as best I could with my sweaty hands, and Loki lifted me up, pulling my legs around his waist. His hands braced my body as he slipped back inside me, deeper than before. I heard him groan as he slowly thrust into me, and I knew he was holding back. I didn't want him to. 

 _"Loki...Fuck me like_ _a_   _bad girl,"_   I said, my voice barely a whisper. I rarely said anything so vulgar, but I was desperate. 

He made an unintelligible sound before wrapping his arms tightly around my hips, and giving me exactly what I had asked for. Each time he drove into me, I cried out. His sounds of pleasure only made the experience that much more erotic. Every moan, growl, grunt, and groan made me want more of him. I could feel his body nearing its peak because he tensed up behind me. His voice grew tight, and he held me even tighter. And all of those things pushed me to the edge, so when he told me he was going to come, I let go too. I felt him release inside me, and I came so hard tears ran down my face. 

 

I should have realized that Loki would think I was hurt, but it never occurred to me. Suddenly, he was there, wiping my eyes and frantically asking what was wrong. But after I reassured him over and over again that everything was  _better_ than fine, he pulled me to him and held me. We kissed, cuddled, and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

That green ribbon is still in my lingerie drawer waiting for the next time I feel like luring my lover away from a party. 


End file.
